Septiplier proposal
by kaley the vampire lover
Summary: just a sweet little story! R/R let me know if you want more!
1. Chapter 1

Sean tapped his pocket after he got his mic set up. He looked over to see what the others were doing, then indicated to Bob and Wade, nodding over and away from the general area.

"What's up?" Bob asked when they got away from the organizers and Mark.

"Just real quick, can one of you help me with this mic?" Wade asked stepping over to them as well.

Bob sighed and shook his head adjusting the mic on Wade so it worked better. Sean just looked on with an amused look.

"Alright now that that is done. What's up?" Wade asked a smile on his face.

"Well..." Sean started, reaching into his pocket, drawing out the small velvet box, opening it and showing them the contents.

"Oh wow! That's gorgeous!" Wade said softly.

Bob nodded along.

"So are you going to do it during the panel?" Bob asked him softly glancing over his shoulder at where Mark could still be heard.

"I was thinking so...but I don't know." Sean said shuffling his feet and rubbing his hand over the back of his head.

"Oh you should! It would be so sweet!" Wade said, Bob nodding along with him.

Sean shook his head with a small laugh, slipping the box back into his pocket.

"Maybe, if there's mystical magical sign. Then possibly otherwise its plan "B" a nice romantic dinner." Sean said with a soft smile and a happy sigh.

About half an hour later.

"Alright! Now before we answer the next question. Does anyone have an important question?" Mark asked in his overly dramatic way, mimicking opening a ring box.

Apparently people didn't get it because there were questions left and right that didn't go with what Mark was indicating. Finally one couple actually did end up having the right question and after they were invited up onto the stage, getting a round of applause and congratulations from the guys. They headed back happily to their seats. Turning back to the audience Mark made a speech.

"...so thank you all for joining us for that." Mark said.

"Yeah that's like the third or fourth one isn't it?" Wade asked.

"Yeah, last time I was just running into the audience and someone raised their hand 'I have a very important question' and dropped the their knee, like I didn't even have time to react! Now I don't know if anyone else has the same question, but if you do, make sure you flag down an enforcer. You don't want anyone to miss it!" Mark said with a laugh.

"...JACK!" came from the audience.

"No, jacks not next!" Mark said with a laugh.

"Bob, go ahead and read the next question." Sean said with a nervous laugh.

Mark finally looked at the screen.

"Oh! Ok." Mark said with another laugh.

"Yeah, I thought you saw that before, 'Does anyone have an important question?' it's been there the whole time!" Bob said with a laugh.

"No! I didn't see that!" Mark said still laughing.

Bob cleared his throat.

"Jack do you have a proposal speech for Mark? 333" Bob said with a smile.

Mark laughed again, head thrown back which gave Sean enough time to subtle grab the velvet box from his pocket.

"Well, I guess I am next! Haha" Sean said as he stepped over to Mark.

Mark stopped laughing and looked at Sean eyes slowly widening. Sean got in front of Mark and dropped down to one knee. Marks hands flew to his mouth as he caught a glimpse of the box in Sean's hands. Wade bounced in the background and Bob stood there with a smile on his face.

"Mark, it's been two amazing years, and I've loved every minute. I could make this long, I could make it excessively short, but I think I'll just say. I love you. I can't see a future without you." He opened the box at this point, the audience lost their minds at this.

"So, will you do me the incredible honor, of being mine forever? Will you marry me?" Sean asked a wide hopeful smile on his face.

Mark nodded tears in his eyes.

"Of course I will!" Mark called happily, throwing his arms around Sean tightly.

Sean stood up, spinning them around to the sound of the loud cheers and claps of the audience. When Sean stopped spinning he and Mark shared a rather sweet kiss.

They answered the last question, after the audience had calmed down a little bit. Then they all headed out to do a signing. Everyone who signed something congratulating Mark and Sean.


	2. Chapter 2 AN

A/N I don't own the people in this story except for my oc kaley! This is the only A/N for the story! This story may not be updated fast same with the others but it will never be abandoned completely! I do have other things im working on right now and my stories kind of have taken a back seat to my newest ambition! Thank fully my newest ambition does afford me more time to write however babysitting threw out the week does not give me the energy to write. Alright guys much love to you all and this is not the only story going up today yay!


End file.
